


Tie Me Down, Drive Me Crazy

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Series: Intersex!Steve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, OTP: On Your Left - Freeform, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Samsteve - Freeform, Sequel to Rehearsal, Shameless Smut, intersex!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Another look at intersex!Steve and Sam, a promised follow up to my other fic Rehearsal. The two stand strongly on their own however and can be read separately. There is honest to god no plot here, just smut. I'm not even sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this is one hundred percent smut. I don't even have a reason I just wanted to right smut about my otp.

Steve bites his lip and tests the restraints tied around his thin wrists, his arms pulled up towards the headboard. He looks down his naked body and tests the increased give he has with the ropes tying his ankles to the bed. 

His gaze purposely skips over his freshly shaved sex, something he never once thought he would do in his life. Steve swallows audibly and flushes hot at the memory of Sam lathering him patiently with shaving cream before carefully running the razor over his sensitive skin until he was hairless and smooth like some newborn virgin. No one can ever deny the fact that he loves the man at least. He can’t even imagine ever letting someone else touch him the way Sam does, handle him the way Sam does. He doesn’t want to.

The focus of his thoughts saunters slowly into the bedroom carrying a black bag that Steve knows holds some of the filthiest things he’s ever seen. Sam smirks at him as if to say not to worry and dumps the bag’s contents out between his forcibly spread legs. 

Steve swallows as dildos and plugs thump against the sheets, striking fear and anticipation simultaneously in his heart, making his pulse quicken. He squirms, his arousal leaking from between his thighs and staining the towel Sam smartly placed beneath him at the start of this.

“You good, baby?” Sam asks.

He nods, “Yeah. I’m good.”

“If you say stop I stop, alright? Don’t forget that.”

“Stop means stop, got it.” He replies, nodding once more. 

“Good. Can you pull your legs up for me?” 

Heat flushes his cheeks and chest but Steve turns his head and does as asked, planting his feet against the bed and opening himself as far as possible. He jerks and squeaks when Sam draws a finger from his ass to his slit, gently toying with him to start out. Steve blushes even more, his hips jolting when the digit slips inside his folds. 

Sam makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat and whispers, “You want me to fill you up, Steve?”

“Y-yes.” 

He watches with hooded eyes as Sam picks up one of the toys, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips before sliding it into him. Steve moans at the cool plastic, his thighs starting to tremble just a hair at the intrusion. But then Sam switches it on and all is lost. 

Steve’s knees snap together and his back bows off the bed as the toy vibrates inside of him, setting him aflame from the inside out. He pulls at the ropes tied to his thin wrists and whines at the sensation, looking up at Sam incredulously. 

There’s a visceral gleam of lust in his boyfriend’s eyes as he crawls over him, sucking a burning mark into the pale skin of Steve’s neck and driving him madder. Steve spreads his legs shakily to accommodate Sam between them, numbly returning his kisses as much as he’s able. Sam holds himself up with one elbow to the side of Steve’s head and reaches down to press his thumb against Steve’s swollen clit. 

The cry he releases is warbled and shocked, quickly reducing itself into hitched pleas of Sam’s name. He finds himself desperately wanting to wrap his arms around the other’s broad shoulders and neck, to hold Sam against him as close as he can. Steve settles for curling his fingers around his restraints instead, biting into his lip and shamelessly rutting himself against Sam’s hand. Sam takes the end of the toy, plunging it deeper and making Steve convulse as he throbs around it. 

He squeezes his eyes shut and writhers in heady euphoria, Sam driving it into him in deep, measured strokes. Steve’s toes curl and his legs shake, whimpering quite helplessly as his nerves are pleasantly assaulted. The dildo’s bumpy texture and ridges work wonders while it reaches places Steve didn’t know existed, his walls clenching and trembling from the onslaught of stimulation, arousal trickling endlessly from his hole and making his thighs a slippery mess. 

_ “Oh!”  _ He cries out, forcing his eyes open to look up at Sam again,  _ “S-sam. It feels...so-”  _ He jerks and mewls when it stabs into him again,  _ “Good!”  _

“Yeah?” Sam asks, his eyes bright and just as affected telling by the tightness of his jeans. Steve watches him dig the heel of his free hand against his crotch and feels a throb of desire.

He bites his lip and whines, hoping Sam’s resolve will break soon enough and he’ll rip the toy out to really fuck him. God, how he wants to be fucked. 

_ “Sam…” _

“Yeah, baby?”

_ “I need it...p-please.”  _ His voice breaks into an airy breath.

But of course he knows Sam’s not going to let it happen that easily.

“Need what, Steve?”

_ “I need you.” _ He swallows and pushes his hips up imploringly.  _ “I need you, please.”  _ And his voice drops to a whisper, the only way he can say the words.  _ “Inside of me.” _

Sam looks away from him with a swear that makes him blush and stops the push of the toy. A replying moan leaves Steve’s lips and he jerks towards him again. 

_ “P-please.”  _ He whispers, knowing Sam’s close to giving in,  _ “I want your cock.” _

He looks back at him with want so blatant it’s exhilarating. “Fuck, Steve.”

“Yeah, fuck Steve.” 

Sam grins and surges forward to kiss him breathless, pressing their hips together and making Steve mewl against his lips. Sam slowly pulls the toy out of him and Steve shudders at the loss, happy he only stays empty for mere seconds. 

He throws his head back and arches against Sam as he’s breached again, this time by the real, burning cock he begged for. Tugging futilely at his restraints, Steve cries softly as Sam sinks into him, the fullness causing a deep content to seep into his bones. They both go lax for a few minutes, Sam pressing loving kisses to his neck and chest, breathing sweet nothings into his ear. 

“You alright, baby?” 

_ “Uh-huh.” _ Steve says, his answer not more than a breath. 

Sam makes a testing rock of his hips and Steve whimpers, a shock of pleasure racing through him. He moves to spread his legs wider, letting Sam fall deeper into him with his own groan. 

“God,” Sam pants, pausing to kiss his cheek, “There’s no way to describe how good you feel, Steve.”

He moans in response, not having any words left really. He simply nudges Sam with his leg to convey the words “fuck me already.”

Sam turns to take his lips in a languid kiss, a stark contrast to the jarring thrust that shoves Steve a little ways up the bed. He kisses Sam back to partially distract and ground himself from all the thrusts that follow. They’re sharp and hard, angled and unforgiving, relentless and torturing, brushing against his walls and making his spasming sex fall in love. 

Steve cries out loud and wanton when Sam slams into him as far as he can and grinds mercilessly against his sweet spot. Sobbing and clutching at his bed frame Steve trembles beneath the man, helpless and spellbound.

_ “Oh! Oh, oh,  _ **_God_ ** ... _ S-sam.” _ Steve squeezes his eyes shut and feels tears fall down his cheeks to pool in his ears.

“You like that, love?”

_ “Yeah. Oh, God, yes. I fucking love it.” _ His voice peters off into a high whine, his legs spasming when Sam moves the slightest inch. 

Finally, Sam releases him from limbo, moving his hips back to roll into him again. He starts a rhythm of normal thrusts interrupted by deep, swirling ones whose only purpose is to massage Steve’s sweet spot. At every massage his spine bows beautifully and his heels dig into the bed, a twisted and gnarled sound of pleasure leaving his throat.

Steve whines high pitched and blatant with need,  _ “Sam...please untie me, just my hands. I want to hold you, baby, please.”  _ He tugs at the ropes pleadingly, knowing Sam can’t resist his pout for anything. 

Sam doesn’t say a word in reply other than to lean forward and swiftly untie his wrists from the bedframe, Steve’s hands immediately coming up to slide over the glorious planes of his back. 

“Better?”

_ “Much.”  _ Steve sighs, pressing a kiss to the corner of Sam’s mouth and burying his face in the other’s neck. 

Steve let’s Sam’s burning skin muffle his noises but even so they’re still incredibly loud. He closes his eyes and silently thanks God for his sister, Natasha and her boyfriend who always drags her out of the house providing the perfect place for him and  _ his  _ boyfriend to have mind-numbing, life-altering sex. Life is good. Speaking of good…

Steve’s moan peters off into a whimper when Sam pinches his clit, his toes curling and his fingers scrambling at his back. 

_ “S-sam!” _

“You’re close, baby, I know. We’re almost there. Stay with me, okay?” 

He nods weakly, biting back most of his moans as Sam continues to rock into him harder and harder. Steve’s face pinches and a whine crawls up from his throat as his pleasure slowly builds in the depths of his sex, willing him closer and closer to the forsaken edge. Taking up the job Sam’s forgotten, he slides his hand down between them to thumb and tease at his clit, letting the pleasure rise and fall torturously. 

Sam’s hips stutter and he lets out a deep, barreling groan that never ceases to arouse him. He smooths his hand down the back of Steve’s head to hold his neck and Steve knows he’s only got a few more thrusts left in him.

_ “Come on, baby.”  _ He whispers, watching through hooded eyes as Sam works towards his end. Steve lets his hands curve over his ass and pull him forward with each thrust, his breath coming quick as they come closer and closer to unraveling. 

_ “Oh, fuck, Sam!” _

_ “Steve.” _

The purely animalistic growl of his name proves to be his undoing. Steve’s eyes fall shut and their ecstasy comes to a head, Sam spilling inside of him with a filthy groan and his cunt trembling and leaking in kind. 

Steve’s head hits the pillow and he whimpers softly as Sam rides through the aftershocks. As per usual he feels pretty numb from the navel down by the time Sam pulls out and moves to free him completely. He raises his hips as much as he’s able so Sam can get the soiled towel out of the way and then falls right back down. He feels exhausted, used, and worn out in the best possible way and is happy to take a nap if only his boyfriend would return to bed already. 

“What’s taking you so long? I’m ready to sleep!” He shouts.

“Then sleep!” Sam shoots back, apparently having made his way to the bathroom.

Steve gasps dramatically, “How dare you suggest such a thing! I would never  _ dream _ of sleeping without the touch of my beloved!” 

Sam’s head peaks out of the door, but he’s clearly amused. “My beloved?  _ Really _ , Steve? Don’t you think that’s a tad too romantic for what just transpired?”

“Since when was fucking my brains out  _ not _ considered romantic?” Steve asks, his face deadpan and his voice just as emotionless. 

Sam laughs and comes back to him, pulling him into a sweet kiss before laying at his side. Steve claims his place under his arm, resting his head on his chest and giving a contented sigh. 

“Steve?”

“Yeah?” He murmurs, not bothering to open his eyes. 

“Just so you know, fucking your brains out will always be considered romantic. Always.”

“Is that some dirty way of saying you love me?”

“One of ‘em, yeah.”

“Can’t wait to hear the others.” He quips, already half asleep.

“Oh, trust me. You will.”

 

.FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumbler at samstevehascorruptedme.


End file.
